VORAGINE DEL PASADO
by EoSelene
Summary: A veces el error mas grande es no decir lo que sentimos en el momento justo y ese encadenamiento de pasiones nos arrastra indefinidamente. Luego de 10 años ¿podrá reconstruir todo aquello que destruyó? UA


_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon.**_

"_**10 años habían pasado desde el momento en el que, la vida de todos había quedado completamente arruinada"**_

**Capitulo 1: MISTAKEN**

**5AÑOS ATRAS**

"**Para amarla y respetarla, tanto en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe"**

"_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe, hasta que la muerte nos separe"**_ pensó, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en silencio, sino hasta que vio la preocupación en aquellos tiernos ojos azules y escuchó el carraspeo del cura frente a él:

"**¡OH! Lo siento… yo… acepto"**

"**Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"**

Se sintió morir, era el beso mas amargo de su vida, como había podido ser capaz de engañarla de esa forma, se sentía miserable. Trataba de darse ánimos inútilmente, ya que se decía a sí mismo que el tiempo solucionaría su problema.

Por su parte ella se preguntaba que estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos y se remontó a aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos, hacía ya un año atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

Esa tarde había llegado temprano, ya que las ansías de verlo la consumían. Entró al departamento sin golpear, ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta, a diferencia de otras veces, la sala no estaba aseada, era algo raro pues él era muy pulcro y además el ambiente estaba viciado con el fuerte olor a alcohol, es que acaso, ¿se encontraba bebiendo?. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada nuevamente y al no encontrarlo, se adentró en su habitación, allí estaba él plácidamente dormido, con algunas botellas de vodka haciéndole compañía. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? pues el no acostumbraba beber, se le acercó con lentitud, pues a pesar de su condición se veía muy tierno cuando dormía.

* * *

Salieron de aquella suntuosa catedral, bajo una imponente lluvia de arroz y la vocinglería de todos los presentes felicitándolos. Es que ¿A cuantos habían invitado? Había personas que él ni siquiera conocía, pero obviamente, era una fiesta de alta sociedad y debía de ser así, solo podían estar aquellos que le dieran _**clase **_a la celebración, aquellos que aparentaran ser amigos de la familia y no simples lambiscones que buscaban su propio beneficio.

Escaparon de todo aquello y subieron a aquel fastuoso automóvil negro, que mas bien parecía un coche fúnebre que lo llevaría al deceso. Ni bien se hubieron acomodado, el auto arrancó con dirección a aquel gran salon que los esperaba con ansías. Ella notó su mirada perdida en aquellos edificios que pasaban fugaces por aquella diminuta ventana, por lo cual posó su mano sobre la de él, provocando que centrara su atención en ella.

"**Me has hecho tan feliz, finalmente soy la señora Chiba"**

El tomó su mano, la acarició suavemente con sus labios y finalmente la premio con un beso en el dorso de la misma y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella le dijo:

"**Me alegra hacerte feliz"** dijo _**"Por lo menos uno de los dos lo es"**_ pensó.

"**Te amo Darien"** Le susurró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

"**Yo también"** era todo lo que podía salir de su boca en esos momentos, y su vista volvió a perderse entre las calles.

Esas dos últimas palabras la devolvieron a aquellos recuerdos que creía olvidados.

**FLASHBACK**

Tan malo…sería robarle un beso, el nunca se enteraría ya que se encontraba dormido, su rostro era tierno como el de un pequeño niño, pero su cuerpo, su cuerpo era tan sexy, tan viril, la única prenda que lo cubría en esos momentos eran aquellos jeans desgastados, que encajaban tan bien con el. Con su mano comenzó a recorrer su torso, aquel torso tan fornido y bien definido, se deleitó acariciando aquellos marcados abdominales, se notaba que le dedicaba a su cuerpo el tiempo necesario, presa del deseo que la invadía en esos momentos, se inclinó para poder besar sus labios, sin percatarse aun de que sus caricias ya lo habían despertado.

* * *

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie al escuchar al locutor anunciar la llegada de los recién casados, quienes se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares acompañados por el tema "YOU ARE NOT ALONE" de Michael Jackson, tema que había sido especialmente elegido por él, cosa que a ella le pareció bien ya que le agradaban bastante la melodía y la letra de aquella canción, sin imaginar el motivo de dicha elección.

Vaya, ahora debía fingir, fingir que era feliz y que ellos eran la pareja de ensueños, por lo menos él, ya que a ella en realidad la hacia feliz aquella mentira, que el había sabido ocultar celosamente.

Nuevamente él escapaba de ella, por alguna razón sentía que el se iba, se notaba en su mirada tan distante. Entrelazo su mano nuevamente con la de él, aunque esto no impidió que volviera a evocar aquello que creía olvidado

**FLASHBACK**

Sintió como se apoderaba de sus labios con premura, aquel beso iba tomando calor, si bien era la primera vez que disfrutaba de aquella ambrosía, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a el, ya que lo amaba, siempre lo había amado a pesar de no ser correspondida, pero al parecer eso había acabado a partir de este momento. Percibía el calor de sus ávidas manos explorando su cuerpo, el solo roce de ellas, la llevaba al cielo en un instante. El la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, la atrajo hacia la cama y se posicionó sobre ella.

* * *

Al fin había llegado el momento del vals, cada vez faltaba menos para acabar con aquella tortura pero ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Comenzaba a sonar el compás de aquel vals tan conocido para él "NOCHE AZUL", no pudo evitar dirigirse enfurecido hacia el DJ y exigirle que cambiara aquella canción, es que existiendo tantos, por que justo había elegido ese.

Nuevamente ese cambió de humor, otra vez, esa irritabilidad en su persona, pero ella lo había elegido así, desde aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos lo supo y callo para no arruinar las cosas.

**FLASHBACK**

Se habían despojado completamente de sus ropas, el la embestía con fuerza, ella por su parte se aferraba a él lo mejor que podía, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, y en el momento en que este se hizo presente ella grito su nombre, pero él…, de sus labios había salido un nombre que no era el suyo, era el de otra totalmente desconocida. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, el no supo lo que dijo, y pensó que el llanto era debido al dolor producto de su primera vez.

* * *

En ese momento calló porque sabía que si alguien ocupaba sus pensamientos, ella podría sacarla de su cabeza fácilmente con el tiempo y con perseverancia. Creyó conseguirlo al lograr que le propusiera casamiento, pero no estaba segura todavía de ello. Si lograba su cometido aquella cruel humillación por la que había pasado valdría la pena, aquel recuerdo mágico que debería ser su primera vez quedó manchado y ultrajado por un nombre, un nombre, que muy pronto tendría rostro y con el cual ella se encontraría.

* * *

Hola hasta aquí llega el capi, perdón por no actualizar rápido, pero estoy en una fecha crítica llena de parciales y finales, espero que mi historia les guste en el segundo capítulo, todo va a ser un poco más claro y van a conocer un poco más del pasado de los personajes. Espero sus reviews (los buenos y los malos)

**EXITOS**


End file.
